chronicles_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayale
Ayale is quite mysterious and a lot about her is unknown as no one knows that this Angelic Dragon and her team of Angelic Soldiers are even alive. Ayale and art belong to http://xonyksax.deviantart.com/ Psychical Description Ayale is a pure white Angelic Dragon who displays rare affects of the very rare variation of the M.A.A.N mutation. This gives her her blue markings. Ayale has silver horns and silver claws which are very sharp and incredibly deadly. She has a small cluster of feathers that grow out of her cheeks and has blue markings at the tips. Ayale lacks the trait of feathers running down her back, something different from regular Angelic Dragons. That is due to the fact that Ayale was an Arch-Angelic Dragon at one time and carried four wings. It is unknown what caused this but her second set of wings had to be medically removed for her safety. Being and Arch-Angelic also made it more common for Ayale to receive heavenly markings. On Ayale's face, around her eye, is a blue, curved, hook-like markings that appears almost crescent in shape. On her front legs Ayale has blue markings which vary on each leg. On her right front leg Ayale has tiger stripe markings in appearance, on her left front leg she has long arrow-like markings and diamonds. Ayale also carries a very large set of wings which are white in color and has blue speckles all along them. Like her front legs Ayale's back legs also display an unmatched set of blue markings. On her back left leg Ayale has blue bands that run down her thigh, on her right back left she has her entire calf covered in blue. Ayale boasts a large plumed tail which also carries white feathers with blue speckles. Due to a run in with Demonic Dragons Ayale has some scars on her neck, tail, and sides. Elemental Abilities Since she is an Angelic Dragon, which is a species of Light Dragon, she automatically is born with incredible abilities of the element of Light. Since no one is aware she is alive all other possible abilities of hers are unknown. Personality She's kind, but sarcastic. Hates Demonic Dragons, because they killed her best friend. Brave, but reckless. Sometimes aggressive. She will do everything to protect her friends. Bio When she was "born", she had 4 wings. But something went wrong, and they had to cut off one pair, so she has some scars. When she was young, she had a friend, Tharreus. He had four wings, was brave and, I think he loved Ayale. Than they grew up, and were sixteen. Once they went flying, but went too far. Two Demonic Dragons attacked them. Two Angels won, but Tharreus got fatally wounded and died. But before death, he gave his Soul Stone, and said: "My power is in this. I know, you lost your wings, so I'll give you mine". For long time, she didn't knew what did he meant. She's wearing a necklace with his Soul Stone. But one day, she was fighting with other dragons that attacked her. Than her necklace started to glow, there started to some patterns on her body. And in the place of scars on her back, there appeared lost long ago wings. She still can use them in danger. When she went eighteen, she joined the Lunar Core as a Guardian. Relationships Tharreus A dragon who was born with four wings, thanks to the M.A.AN mutation, like Ayale herself. He was one of her closets friends and it was very possible that he was in love with Ayale. However, he died because of an ambush due to a couple of Demonic Dragons and the wounds he received. He gave his soul stone to Ayale which helps to restore Ayale's lost wings. Quotes TBA Gallery Ayale the angleic dragon by xonyksax-d9zxoag.jpg Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Angelic Dragons Category:Light Dragons Category:Azriel's Angelic Armada